michikotohatchinfandomcom-20200214-history
Rita Onizetti
Rita Ozzetti is a ten-year-old orphan who works as an acrobat for a traveling circus. History Early Life Rita was abandoned at birth in front of the Big Top of the Circo De Chocolate where she was found by Gino. The circus took her in and Rita became their acrobat with Gino as her partner. It is unknown who raised her although she was apparently well cared for. Episodes 9 - Chocolate Girl in Love Rita woke a young kid that was sleeping on a bench in the park. Seeing Massan, with his bike, hiding behind a tree, Rita called out to him, reminding him they were done. He stepped out from begin the tree and told her that they weren't done unless he said they were and he would never say that. He asked who that was Rita was with and she told Massan that it was her boyfriend. Massan was taken aback by the news and Rita grabbed the kid's arm and ran off. They ran to an alley where they managed to ditch Massan. Rita tried to kiss her "boyfriend," then the kid pushed her away and told Rita that she's a girl. The young girl is Hana (Hatchin) and she tells Rita that she is ten. Rita says that she is ten too and hears Hana's stomach growling. Rita takes Hana to get something to eat. When they left without paying Hana inquired why and Rita told her she'd gotten one of the male customers to pay for their meal. Rita and Hana spend the day together and while out Rita looks through a viewfinder. She talks to Hana about a map that Hana had to see the statue of Mary that was supposed to cry blood tears and grant wishes. She said that she did not believe in the power of the wishes because that was for little kids and she was too old. Eventually she sees a man through a viewfinder and shares with Hana that she is in love with Gino. Rita leaves Hana later that night at the park bench Rita found her sleeping on, and tells her that she lives at the circus right across water from the park as she was abandoned at the circus as a baby. Hana attempts to get into the circus to see Rita and Rita rescues her from several circus members. Hana confesses to Rita that Gino is seeing someone and Rita throws Hana out and stormed out of her room. Rita is practicing her acrobatic act with her partner Gino and she asks him to go faster. She attempts a jump to another rope and misses, falling. Gino catches her, places her on her feet on the ground and asks if she is okay. Rita pushes him away from her and tells him to leave her alone before running off. She later comes across Hana talking to Gino and eavesdropped on their conversation. Gino explained to Hana that he was leaving the circus, that he was going to be a father and wouldn't be seeing Rita, but that he believed she would meet lots of people and would grow up well. Rita met up with Hana later and told her that she would go with her if she was leaving. Rita left, but came back to Hana with Massan's bike. After losing a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, Rita pedaled the bike, while Hana stood on the back. They eventually rode to see the statue of Mary. When they got there they found that the statue had been replaced. She asked one of the workers why and he told her that someone had stolen the face of the told one. She asked if the new one would cry tears and grant wishes and he didn't answer her. When she pressed him for answers, he pushed her down, got in the truck and they drove away. Rita got up and ran after the truck. When it had gotten too far away, she dropped to her knees and cried. Another day and Rita is performing in the circus. She does the routine she'd practiced with Gino earlier perfectly, with Hana there to witness it. After the show, Rita and Hana are outside of the tent when Gino exits with his bags. They watch as he runs over to Natalia and they embrace. Hana looks to Rita with concern, but Rita tells her that she is good and offers a grin. They share a hug after Hana confesses that she is leaving, although later, Hana makes her way back to the circus. Episode 11 - Starting Line Downpour Early in the episode, Rita mentions that she had given Hana clothes. Rita later ran up the beach to Hatchin after Hatchin and Michiko washed up there at the end of the episode to say goodbye to Hatchin. Appearance and Personality She is an Afro-Brazilian preteen girl with blue eyes and shoulder-lenght brown hair which is always braided. She has a strong fashion sense and often wears a lot of jewellry. Despite being only ten years old she dresses in outfits that are too risqué for her age. She is outspoken and very independent, although she is very nice and friendly she can be very aggressive when upset. She can also be rather persuasive since she managed to sweet-talk a man into paying for Hatchin's lunch. Relationships Hatchin After Hana (Hatchin) had runaway, Rita saw Hana sleeping on a park bench and thought she was a boy. Rita tried to make Hana her boyfriend to make Gino jealous. Instead, Massan became jealous. Rita took Hana to see one of her shows before the circus left, and afterward, Hana decided to join the circus too. Rita later went to find Hana, after discovering she had almost been sold into slavery, to make sure she was okay. Massan Massan (pronounced Massao) had a crush on Rita and followed her around. It can be assumed that Massan was one of the boys Rita talked to as an attempt to get Gino's attention since Rita said she was through with Massan. However, Massan developed feelings for her and went so far as to follow the circus when it left. He followed by bike and camped in the desert, living off canned meat, for the chance to see her again and offered Hatchin a free meal to put in a good word about him to Rita. Rita did not reciprocate his feelings and found him to be annoying. Gino Costa Rita had a crush on her adult performing partner, Gino. He did not reciprocate her feelings, and in fact, had a pregnant girlfriend, Natalia Perez, and planned to leave the circus. When Rita discovered his plans to leave she became depressed but eventually got over it and ended on good terms with Gino. Trivia *Rita is similar to Michiko as they both were abandoned at birth, both love fashion, both are in love with men who don't return their feelings and both become very aggressive when upset. *At ten years old she already has her period. *The circus' ringmaster Nuno appeared to care about Rita in some way as he chastised Gino for not watching over her and he didn't scold or hit Rita for she wandering off after seeing the angry expression on her face. *Rita was apparently unaware that her circus troupe secretly sold children, though this may have started once Gino disbanded to be with his girlfriend. She was also not chosen to be sold due to her circus talent. *It is unknown what happened to Rita after the circus was closed down, although it can be assumed that she was sent to a foster home. Gallery EP09_Rita.png EP9_Rita_watches_as_Gino_leaves.png|thumb|Rita watches as Gino leaves the circus EP9_Rita_sees_Hatchin.png|Rita smiles at Hatchin Rita and Hana EP11.png EP11_Rita_and_Hana.png Category:Characters Category:Females